Small details
by caroesga
Summary: A mission failed and everything seems to be Alec s fault but is it? Will Max be able to see what is in front of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Thanks to my beta for helping me.**

**This is the first chapter. The story will continue and I hope you like it.**

**AT CRASH**

Alec is at the bar drinking and remembering a conversation he had with Max earlier that day.

"I went on that mission because Logan asked me to, as a favor."

"Yeah, and what do you do? You let the witness die because, like always, you had to screw things up! All you had to do was get him out of that house and take him to the safe house, but nooo, you had to do things your way."

"It was a trap! Logan said it was guarded with only two men but there were ten!. They started shooting at me and the witness got himself in the crossfire trying to run while I was trying to defend myself. … You know what? Just leave me alone. You're too blind to see anyway."

"To see what?"

"Nothing. Go back to your dear Logan. After all, he is all you care about."

Alec finished his drink and ordered another one. He did not need to hear her say he was a failure or any other of the other harsh things she used to say to him. "God Max, why is it so hard?" He asked to himself and kept drinking.

Yes, she lost a chance to get the cure because of him. He'd tried to kill her and Joshua and he'd done many other things that gave her reasons to call him a screw up, but he also was there for her when she needed help. Still that's nothing compared to what Logan did or said. In her eyes the man was perfect, so there was no point in arguing with her any more about the mission.

"Whatever. Like I even care," he whispered.

"Then why are you punishing yourself about it?" asked a voice in his head. _Because - I care about her_.

He finished his drink and turn to leave when he noticed a blonde girl checking him out and he smiled at her. "See anything you like?"

"Maybe," she replied, smiling, "Why the long face? Your girl bailed on you?"

_She's not mine_. "Something like that, but she wasn't a unique creature, unlike any other – like yourself," he said with a smirk, making the girl melt in front of him.

"Right. So… how do you want to do this? My place or yours?"

"Yours." At_ least for one night I can stop thinking about her and try to forget what happened._

He arrived at the blonde's apartment and she started to kiss him. He responded to the kiss but his mind was far away thinking about Max and couldn't stop wondering what it would feel like to kiss her lips, to touch her and... _stop it! You have to forget about her. Just enjoy the moment._

He did his best with the blonde and after he was done he went home to get some rest. Once he got there, he opened a bottle of beer and sat on his couch. He watched tv until he fell asleep dreaming of the woman he would never have.


	2. Chapter 2

Max was heading to Logans apartment, she needed to know if what Alec had told her was true. She didnt trust Alec much but lately she was getting tired of Logan and his Lets-save-the-world-by-tomorrow stupid missions, risking their lives for things that were none of their business. Was Logan really in love with her or he just loved the idea of having her around to help him out with whatever he needed?. On the other hand Alec was always there for her no matter what. _And what do I do? I treat him like trash, take him for granted….good job Max. _

She arrived to his building and let her bike parked outside. He was working on his computer when she entered the apartment. _Always the same routine_

"Hey Logan"

"Hey you, everything all right?"

"Not really…tell me what kind of intel you did before sending Alec to rescue that witness" She asked with a serious voice.

"w…why? I mean what difference does it make he failed the rescue." _Whats going on?_ _I thought she trusted me. She must have talked to Alec and God knows what he had told her, the truth obviously._

"Just tell me"

"A reliably source gave me a tip on the informant net. He said that the witness was being guarded only by two men and he gave me the address. Satisfied?." _Believe me Max_

"Hmm …I guess. I have to go, see you later." _Hes lying but why? Does he feel insecure around Alec or what?_

"Good" _That will keep her away from Alec for while. The last thing I want is to lose her especially to that idiot. Ive noticed the way they look at each other and I dont want him pulling some stunt with Max._

"Why are you doing this Logan?

"Doing what?"

"Lying to me. How could do that to him? To me? We do this missions for you as a favor but its not our obligation to do them and yet you betray us like this!? You wont call Alec or me or any of us for your eyes only stuff. Its over…..we are over."

"What did you say? Youre kidding right? I mean, you are NOT leaving me. You are not walking away from me!!

"Watch me!". She started leaving when she felt a strong grip in her arm.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you." He said with a threatening tone and looking deep into her eyes. "If you leave me Ill turn Alec to White. You are mine and Im not going to let that genetic failure have you EVER!"

Max couldnt believe what was happening, who is this man?

"What?"

"Ive seen the way he looks at you and especially how you look at him". He chuckled "He doesnt know does he? How you feel about him? Well I guess he wont get the chance to find out.

"Are you crazy? What did I ever see in you? Please dont do this" She said with tears falling from her eyes.

"What is it going to be Max? Are you going to stay with me or are you going to be his death sentence? Tic toc"

_I could kill him in a blink of an eye but… Im not a killer Im not. Im sorry Alec for not believing you, for not seeing what I had in front of me, for not telling you how much I love you. _ She was crying and did what she thought was best.

"Ill stay with you. Just leave him alone." She said almost whispering.

"I knew you would" Said Logan with a smile on his face. _Bye Alec._

"I know you have to go to work, Ill see you tonight. Dont do anything stupid because Ill be watching you" He said and kissed her ferociously, then he got back to his computer.

Max stepped out of the apartment. When she got to her bike she started sobbing loud.


End file.
